


皮纳塔

by elapuse



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: 坚定唯物主义信仰不动摇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elapuse/pseuds/elapuse
Summary: 空洞骑士在别人的帮助下见到了白王的幽灵。
Kudos: 9





	皮纳塔

**Author's Note:**

> 时间点在五门送花结局后  
> 无CP向

鬼魂从神居的椅子上醒来，发现事情哪里不对。椅子有一点挤。  
“你做到了很伟大的事情，高等生灵。”抢他椅子的虫说。这虫个子不比他高多少，着一袭白衣，头上有着看起来很好下劈的东西。  
死人复活，这也不新鲜。鬼魂拿出梦之钉，摆好架势，打算收集梦境精华+1。然而一个叮下去，梦之钉穿过了苍白之王的身体，这个幽灵却没消失。白王歪头看向自己最能干的儿子，眼里写满了你能奈我何的悠然自得。鬼魂这才想到查看护符槽，只见本来已经被虚空染黑的国王之魂竟然变回了纯白。  
如果鬼魂能够后悔，他会后悔闲暇之际给寻神者送了一朵小白花。

瘟疫退去，圣巢复苏，百废待兴。反正闲着也是闲着，鬼魂和空洞骑士一起学了听说读写，用虚空给自己造了个发声器官。也许是因为他们都是苍白生物的后代，学点什么新东西一点也不费劲。鬼魂很快掌握了7000左右的词汇量，能够熟练运用固定句式和俚语了。但空洞骑士也许是被原先收到的教育所束缚，它仍然只会用尽可能短的方法回话。一个字，两个字最多。大部分时间里，他只会像个哑巴一样歪着脑袋看你，其气质就像一个三层楼高的英俊婴儿。鬼魂知道，自己的“哥哥”被坑蒙拐骗应该是迟早的事。只是他没想到迟早来的这么早。  
这天，空洞骑士迈着歪七扭八的步子，一蹦一蹦的闯回他们在十字路的家中，说了他学会说话以来最长的一句话：  
“父亲，找到了。”  
坐在床上磨骨钉的鬼魂吓得一个激灵，以为空洞骑士是开了天眼，终于看到了在自己旁边悬浮的老国王幽灵；他正要阻止哥哥给自己面前来一个猛虎落地式下跪，却看到哥哥扭头就去翻床底的大宝箱，把他存的那些几欧都拿了出来。  
确信空洞骑士没办法看见白王的幽灵之后，鬼魂觉得此事必有蹊跷。  
“等等，你在哪里找到了爸爸？”  
“米莉贝莉。”  
得，又是那个老骗子。不用空洞骑士说明，鬼魂也能大致猜到事情是怎么一回事。但拆穿骗子还是当面为好。鬼魂带上了格林之子，和大哥说是自己也想见见素未蒙面的父亲——白王的幽灵异常安静地跟在他们后头，神情不悦。  
米莉贝莉在十字路买了房。不知为何，她的新房子的装修风格和萨鲁巴的小屋几乎一模一样，屋子里点着熏香和紫色蜡烛。看到鬼魂的一瞬间，她就吓得缩进了自己的壳里，滚到屋子的角落开始瑟瑟发抖。  
“？”  
空洞骑士转头看向弟弟，一脸疑惑。疑惑很快变成了怀疑，怀疑变成了质问。为了不被当成恶霸，鬼魂只能好声好气的做出一副大肚的样子，总算是劝了老骗子出来。  
“对不起，哈哈，以前我和你弟弟有一些误会。所以我以为……”  
米莉贝莉擦了擦汗，从桌子底下拿出一个写满了各种字符的木板。“想必二位都是来和父亲的在天之灵对话的，是吗？”  
“是。”空洞骑士把一袋子旧捧起，“几欧。”  
“不用着急给钱，这一次通灵能否成功还不知道呢。如果没法联络上你们的父王，我一定不会让你花冤枉钱的。来，把钱收回去，我需要确保这个灵场是纯粹的——”  
“您什么时候改行做萨满了？米莉贝莉女士？”  
“哈哈，这一切都是因为我的一次灵异体验。你也知道，我经常在泪城温泉附近……休息，而就是在那里，我遇到了极为超自然的现象——所以我决定利用这一敏锐的天赋，帮助大家和已逝的亲人们相见，消除生者的遗憾。”  
你是说玛丽莎的歌声吧。光是听她这么说，鬼魂倒也不觉得她是在说谎。就看接下来她打算和哥哥怎么掰了。  
米莉贝莉让他们三个坐好，然后提着一个香炉，绕着桌子走了一圈又一圈。  
“你们今天要求见的人，是圣巢已逝的先王，名为沃姆的半神，容器们的造物主，苍白之王是吗？”  
鬼魂差点笑出声。才没几天，这老狐狸学萨满说话倒是学的有模有样。但他身边的空洞骑士正襟危坐，态度无比认真。他因为挺直了背，头几乎要顶穿新屋的天花板。  
“是。”  
“我感觉……我感觉到，有一个耀眼而强大的存在降临在了这里！”  
是的，苍白之王就在鬼魂背后悬浮着。他双手抱胸，看起来暂时还很有王之尊严。  
米莉贝莉拿出了一个扁平的，中间被掏了个洞的小木片。“请你们和我一起将爪子放在这枚灵魂指南针上。苍白之王已经大驾光临，哦，伟大的先王，请听听你的孩子们的声音，请告诉我们你现在的所思所想……”  
空洞骑士颤抖着伸出了左手，像触摸圣遗物一样将手指抵在破木片上。格林之子眨巴着大眼睛，十二分好奇地学样照做。鬼魂跟着米莉贝莉，用爪子压住了木片剩下的一个角。他本以为会有灵魂法术或者虚空巫术开始发动，但他什么也没感觉到。然而木片像有了自己的意识一样开始在底盘上滑动。格林之子惊讶地长大了嘴巴，兴奋雀跃地转头看向鬼魂，嘴型说着：义父，你看你看！  
鬼魂背后的白王歪了歪头。“哦？”  
这样确实是鬼魂所没有料到的。他明显感觉到一种力量在拖着他的手指，将木片拉往匪夷所思的方向。  
“伟大的苍白之王啊，感谢您屈尊前来，请您回答——来，空洞骑士，请向你的父亲提问吧！”  
“父亲，”空洞骑士抬头望向空中，和真正的苍白之王几乎对上了视线，“还好吗？”  
木片缓缓滑到一个字符上，又一个急转弯，圈住了十万八千里外的别的字符。  
【HAO】。  
空洞骑士长叹一口气。米莉贝莉又示意格林之子来问个问题。  
“那，我问了哦。请问义父的爸爸陛下，您现在在哪里呀？”  
【ZHE LI】。  
“您有什么想对我说的吗？”鬼魂问。  
【ABFSIZH】。  
“从灵界来到现世是很遥远的一段路，有时候亡灵的声音无法很好的传达。这就像是杂音的情况，他一定是说话非常费力……”米莉贝莉解释道。“我也冒昧地问一个问题：请问陛下，您思念您的孩子，您的骑士吗？”  
【FEI CHANG】。  
隔着木片，鬼魂感觉到哥哥的手一阵颤抖。  
在接下来的半个小时里，米莉贝莉就这样主持着降临会，引导他们三个问了若干问题。除了在回答空洞骑士的时候以外，“白王”的答案要么模棱两可，要么干脆是一串乱码。真正的白王之灵在鬼魂背后开始扶额叹气，用只有自己听得见的声音嘟囔着一些抱怨。  
这一切结束之后，米莉贝莉向空洞骑士收取了3000几欧的费用。  
“谢谢。”鬼魂眼睁睁看着空洞骑士又拿出了额外的6000几欧，“弟弟，和，朋友的。”  
“不必，本馆的降灵会是按照时间收费的。下次如果您还有别的朋友感兴趣，请务必帮我做做宣传呀。”  
空洞骑士一把将钱袋子塞到了米莉贝莉手里。  
“预付。下次。”  
鬼魂一头雾水地回了家。确认哥哥已经走远之后，他关好门，拉上窗帘，对正坐在床上生闷气的白王说：“你可以解释一下刚刚那是怎么一回事吗？”  
“笔仙。碟仙。狐仙。欧加盘。这种骗术在人类社会中有很多名字。”  
“所以真的是骗术咯。”  
“你应该已经亲身体会过，那只虫子不会任何法术或者巫术。她只不过是精通言语的陷阱，善于用无法否认的可能性去迎合普通人一厢情愿的幻想。”  
“行，那我会去阻止空洞骑士的。”  
“你打算怎么阻止他？”白王问。  
“我就直接告诉他，说米莉贝莉看不到幽灵。”  
“那你要怎么证明她看不见幽灵？容器他自己也看不见幽灵。但幽灵的存在是毋庸置疑的，这是圣巢的常识。在这片土地上，蜗牛萨满随处可见，死者体内会流出灵魂。你无法对他否定通灵术的可能性。”  
“我会和他说米莉贝莉以前就是个骗子，我也上过她的当。”  
“你是说她作为移动银行的事情？但据我所知，后来你在泪城温泉不是连本带利地从她那里收回了存款吗？也许经过她一解释，容器也会觉得这一切只是个误会吧。”  
“你今天话很多嘛！”  
鬼魂感到体内涌起一股无名火。白王却也不还嘴，倒是优雅躺倒在床上，不再理自己的小儿子了。  
再三思索，鬼魂决定求助场外热线。他跑到格林之子的房间里，小声说：“我要和你商量一件事。”  
“怎么啦，义父？”  
“其实米莉贝莉不是萨满，她还是个骗子，我大哥被骗了。我们要想办法帮我大哥。”  
格林之子大惊失色。“这是怎么回事？她刚刚不都和你爸通灵了吗？”  
“她不会通灵！因为，”鬼魂说这话的时候如鲠在喉，“因为白王的幽灵其实在我背后。”  
“义父，义父，你在说好可怕的话。”  
“是真的。”鬼魂掀起披风，露出早就卡在自己护符槽上的王魂。“你看，自从我击败辐光之后，这玩意儿它就变白了。然后苍白之王的幽灵就开始跟着我到处跑。现在只有我一个人看得到他，所以我很确定米莉贝莉她在骗人。”  
“那，”格林之子看向鬼魂身后，“他岂不是听到了我说他很多坏话。”  
“他刚刚决定大赦你。这不是重点！重点是我们要想办法让大哥别再给骗子送钱了！”  
“这有点难度。想必义父你也不敢和空洞骑士说白王在你这里。”格林之子噘起嘴。“但是义父好过分哦，这种事情不告诉你哥也就算了，居然也不告诉我。但是如果米莉贝莉真的在骗人，那为什么木头片片会动啦？”  
“反正是因为自然科学，不是魔法。”鬼魂把自己不知道的事情快速糊弄了过去，“你快点帮我想想要怎么劝大哥。”  
“我们干嘛不再把米莉贝莉打一顿呢？”  
“上次我们也打了，她这不还是在行骗吗？这能解决问题吗？”  
“上次我们没打死。”  
“我们已经没这个机会了。现在圣巢恢复了有政府状态。”  
考虑到大黄蜂是当下的临时警长，鬼魂和格林之子讨论再三，还是放弃了犯罪的念头。相反，他们决定报警。  
圣巢临时总警察局设立在雾之谷底部，原银行家用来行骗的洞穴。大黄蜂向维斯帕借用了一部分蜂巢的警卫队，总算是不用亲自在王国边境和呼啸悬崖来回巡逻了。她听鬼魂和格林之子解释完事情的前因后果，长舒一口气：  
“所以，你虽然有证据证明米莉贝莉在行骗，但出于某些明显的原因，无法出示这个证据。那么很遗憾，我们没法按照圣巢临时刑法的准则将她逮捕归案。”  
“讨厌啦。所以我爹才说无政府主义好。”  
“我上周才帮你爹赶走了闹事观众，谢谢。”大黄蜂说。“对了，你说你以前也被米莉贝莉骗过？她这次倒是没有拿通灵术来骗你嘛。”  
“我想她可能是被我打怕了。但我哥……”  
“嗯。我明白你的意思。空洞骑士看起来性格很温和，没有什么攻击性，而且欠缺社会经验。他会给人一种‘就算被骗了也没法拿犯罪者怎么样’的感觉。也就是让人感觉犯罪成本很低。”  
“义父一开始也给人这样的印象。”格林崽趴在鬼魂的头上说。“谁知道他打人那么疼呀。”  
三人陷入沉默。几分钟后，格林之子率先开口：“我刚刚这句话是不是让你们想到了同样某件的事情？”  
“你们难道都和我一样在想如何让空洞骑士把米莉贝莉打一顿？”  
“我还以为只有我自己在想如何让空洞骑士把米莉贝莉打一顿。”  
“你们两个竟然真的都在想如何让空洞骑士把米莉贝莉打一顿。”

空洞骑士被大黄蜂推着来到客厅里，双手摸着墙壁，走得跌跌撞撞。他的脸上蒙着一圈又一圈丝，完全遮蔽了视野。  
“为什么？”  
“因为这是你生日活动的一部分，”大黄蜂推着长兄的腰，催促他继续往前走。“父亲以前和我说过，‘要是能给你们过生日，一定要做一个皮纳塔’——”  
“皮纳塔。”  
“就是一种人类的幼虫们喜欢的生日庆典道具。一般是用纸和胶水做成的空心玩具，在制作的时候往里面塞满点心，或者其他小寿星喜欢的东西。”  
鬼魂将一根木质大骨钉塞在哥哥手里。“然后寿星要拿棍棒，或者骨钉去敲打皮纳塔。敲到里面掉出糖果为止哦。”  
“看不见。”  
“摸黑打皮纳塔就是这个游戏的乐趣之所在呀。没事，我们都会站的远远地，家具也都已经移走了。你不用担心打坏东西。”  
“谢谢。”空洞骑士把骨钉转了180度，以持双手大剑的姿势持骨钉。他开始试探性地挥舞骨钉，姿势就像在练兵场一样有模有样。  
离他不远处的空中，米莉贝莉就像一个丝线粽子一样被悬挂在那里，眼神里写满了恐惧。她的嘴也被蜘蛛丝蒙上了，任凭其怎样尖叫都发不出一点声音。木质骨钉划破空气的声音清脆漂亮，一道道弧线离米莉贝莉越来越近。  
“再往前走点，骑士大哥！”格林之子大叫。“左边，再左边一点——”  
哗啦啦，哗啦啦。几欧，好多几欧从米莉贝莉的甲壳中掉了出来。硬币雨落在地上的声音任谁听了都会两眼放光，连一向不善表达感情的空洞骑士都发出了稍微有些兴奋的声音：  
“打中了。”  
大黄蜂在房屋的另一角拍手叫好：  
“再来再来！打破它打破它！”  
“打到糖果都出来为止哦！”  
哗啦啦，哗啦啦。几欧蹦在几欧上，小屋子的地板变得金光灿灿。因为这种甲虫化石货币的造型圆润，新落下的几欧就像小陀螺一样在钱钱地毯上飞速旋转。也不知道是第50还是第60刀之后，米莉贝莉的壳终于给打空了。目测大约20000几欧的现金堆在地板上，让人有些寸步难行。大黄蜂将已经快裂开的米莉贝莉解下，推着滚出了房间。鬼魂则爬到了哥哥的脖子上，帮他解开眼罩。  
“几欧。”空洞骑士看着一地的生日礼物，说。“哪来的？”  
“是，是爸爸给你的。”鬼魂无视在角落里摇头的白王，“我们是在白宫里找到了这个皮纳塔。他可能觉得你出来之后会需要零花钱吧。”  
空洞骑士将弟弟托在手里，用脸轻轻蹭了蹭小骑士的头壳。“你一半。”  
“……我想这应该是父亲留给你一个人的？”  
“可是我想给你一半。”  
这句话好长。鬼魂贴着空洞骑士的脸，一时间不知道该想什么。  
“好，好呀。”他抱紧了哥哥的脸，“好呀。”


End file.
